Such valves, which are known as cartridge valves in technical terminology and which are provided as hydraulic components in hydraulic systems, are known from the prior art. For example, the patent documents EP 1 882 122 B1 and DE 10 2011 010 474 A1 disclose valves of this type in the form of proportional pressure control valves. As the securing device, a central thread is provided with an external thread being situated on the valve body and an internal thread at an installation opening of the housing. Appropriate tightening torque is required to ensure adequate securing. This securing relies for the most part on the stress to be anticipated during operation, the materials used for the valve bodies and the screw mounting housing, and the securing geometry. Even when a required torque is achieved, to guarantee that the arrangement is highly secure, additional complex screw retention methods are required, such as adhesive and/or the use of toothed lock washers and the like.
Another known method for securing cartridge-type valve bodies proposes the use of attachment flanges, which can be screwed to the housing and which project laterally from the magnet actuator assigned to the valve body. A drawback of this known solution is that the laterally protruding flange leads to a significant increase in the installation space required, which is particularly problematic when the valves concerned are to be inserted into a housing formed by a control block, in which multiple valves are to be arranged next to one another.